


Your life has just begun

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Camping, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: At a camping trip, Jean grows concern for Floch.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 12





	Your life has just begun

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the story is ‘Shoegazer’ by Beach Bunny!

“Shoegazer, shoegazer, you’re always staring at your feet.”

The melodic voice of Sasha Braus swept the whole campfire off its feet and spun it around in a gracious dance, the skylight blanketing the girl from any evils without. 

“You act like a stranger to everyone you meet.” 

Jaws dropped at the sudden surprise of the beautiful voice coming from such a goofy and carefree person. Connie was grinning ear to ear, clearly he knew about the secret up her sleeve. 

“You love her, you hate her, you don’t know what it means.”

Seven teenagers were gathered around a fire, tents surrounding it a safe distance away. Sasha and Connie of course, who organised this. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Floch had been dragged along, and were now all comfortably taking in the warmth from the flame in front of them. 

“You’re not sure who you want or who you want to be.”

The brunette had taken Connie’s ukulele, after a couple spliffs she finally felt convinced to play everybody a song. She had shocked everyone with the unknown talent, despite the simple chords she played she did have a beautiful voice. 

“Shoegazer, shoegazer. When we were naive and young.”

Jean’s eyes glanced around at everybody in the group, putting out the last of the joint on the wooden log he was sat on. This spot was convenient, it had the perfect place hidden from the rest of the world. Big logs surrounded the fire, Jean loved it. 

“Staring at the sun, you’ve been feeling alone since you turned twenty-one.”

His eyes fell upon Floch, his grumpy friend. He was described as an asshole, it was probably better than when he was called annoying. He had changed, Jean wondered if he liked himself anymore than he did before. Sometimes, it didn’t seem like it. 

“And the older you grow, the more you come undone.”

A frown appeared on Jean’s face as he scanned the red-head. Floch was in space, he had floated so far away Jean wondered if he was even here. Concern filled his body as he stared into the lifeless, hazel eyes. He’d give anything in the world right now to get a glimpse of what was going on inside the poor teen’s mind. 

“You’re life has just began.”

Blinking slowly at the sight of Floch suddenly standing up, he couldn’t help but frown more. “I’m going for a piss.” The teen muttered, waving the others off as he headed into the woods. He looked so lost in Jean’s opinion, staggering and having no expression. Maybe it was because he was high, but there could be another explanation. 

Jean couldn’t help but follow Floch into the trees, calling his name when they were just far enough away from everyone else that they could talk in privacy. “Floch?! Are you okay?” He asked in worry, focusing hard on walking so he didn’t trip and fall. 

He heard a huff from the other, Jean could practically see the scowl on his face.

“I’m fine, leave me alone.” Floch muttered in annoyance, stopping to lean against a large oak tree. A deep sigh escaped his lips, confirming to Jean that he was lying. 

“Hey,” Jean whispered, stopping a few feet away from the teen. Floch was like a baby deer, you had to be slow and careful with him. Like he was made of glass, or he’d scatter off and shatter everywhere. 

“Talk to me.” Jean requested as he leaned against another tree, his eyes watching Floch. It was hard to see now, but the moon gave them enough light. 

It was hard to get Floch to open up, Jean had succeeded only very few times, but maybe the weed would’ve coerced him. 

“I don’t really feel anything.” Floch answered bluntly, but it was true. He picked at the string off his hoodie, it was dark grey which just made it harder for Jean to spot him. “There’s nothing really to talk about.”

Jean disagreed. Shaking his head to show this, he took a few subtle steps closer to Floch. “That isn’t true. Is something bothering you?”

Trying to peer at the other’s facial expressions in the dark, the blond tried to make out how he was feeling. “I’ll help out, whatever it is. I promise.” He said seriously, wanting to do whatever he could so the light would be back in Floch’s eyes. 

“It’s deeper than that, it’s not something you can just fix.” Floch snapped, clearly getting frustrated now. The tone left him when Jean came closer, his hands rested on Floch’s shoulders. “Then share it with me. I don’t know what you’re burdening in that stupid brain of yours, but share it with me.” Jean repeated, squeezing his shoulders a little. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d ever been physical with each other. What was unknown to the others is, sometimes if they’d had too much to drink or smoke they’d steal kisses from each other when no one was looking. Behind alleys, Floch’s back pinned against the cold stone wall and his hands tangled in Jean’s hair. Or in bedrooms at parties, after Jean had got bored making out with any girl he could he’d resort to Floch. The red-head still remembered the taste of lipstick off of Jean’s lips at times, he’d never admit it but there was always a bit of jealousy there. 

Right now was different though. They weren’t bored or horny, instead Floch seemed depressed and Jean wanted to help. His eyes widened when Floch suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. They’d never done this before. Sighing, Jean hugged Floch back and began to rub at his back. 

Jean swore he heard the mumble of an ‘okay’ from Floch, who had his face buried in the crook of his neck. The feeling of soft eyelashes on his skin tickled, but now wasn’t the time to be giggling. He did smile though, looking down at the teen in his arms. He knew how everything could be a bit much for Floch, he’d get lost from the pressure of school and friends and life. Jean felt it too. 

“We’ll get through this.” He whispered to Floch, still feeling rather out of it from the weed. Watching as Floch pulled away, a smile appeared on his face as Floch leaned in to kiss him. This was the side of Floch he liked, not the asshole side who spoke his mind at any possible moment. Even though that was a vital part of him, his lack of filter when it came to his opinion, he could come off rude. 

He liked it when he was sweet and actually honest about the important things. Like now, where Floch had opened up and had hugged him. 

The blond closed his eyes, cupping Floch’s neck as he kissed the male back. It was different to the others ones, it wasn’t desperate and sloppy and deep. This was sweet, slower. The kiss had far more meaning than any other he’d ever done. 

It was him telling Floch everything was going to be fine. It was him telling Floch he had him, he wasn’t letting go and he was going to look out for him.

And it was Floch saying he was putting his trust in Jean, moving over on the sinking ship to make space for Jean. Even though it felt like there was no hope for the red-head, who was doomed to drown from the beginning, now he had Jean onboard to try power them both through the storm. 

It was now that Jean realised how much he really loved Floch. How perfectly their lips connected, how he longed to be with the other until he was old and grey. How he wanted to protect and hold him from any evil, although Floch might resent it a little. 

It wasn’t the same realisation for Floch. He had known for a while his feelings for the other. He remembered it vividly. They were standing outside of Reiner’s last year, Floch failing to attempt to light a cigarette. Despite how hard he flicked the lighter, the flame was out in less than a second. 

Jean had laughed and walked over, his hands cupping around the cigarette. Floch remembered how close the other was, how his he stared into those warm chocolate eyes in bewilderment. Jean was beautiful. The way he was staring at Floch in amusement, and slightly smugly, made his heart pound in his chest. It wasn’t nerves or anything, it was the feeling of being in love. 

Now, those feelings finally felt reciprocated.


End file.
